


The Vulcan Learning Centre

by AmandaG96



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adoption, Bombing, Character Death, Conflict, Doctors, F/M, Healing, Hospitals, Katra, Mind Meld, Other, Trauma, Vulcan Learning Centre, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaG96/pseuds/AmandaG96
Summary: Amanda's feelings about her ward, Michael Burnham, are put into perspective following a near death experience when the Logic Extremists bomb the learning center.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Kudos: 15





	The Vulcan Learning Centre

**Vulcan Learning Centre. 13:00AM**

With Sarek preparing for an upcoming conference in his office next door, it was up to me to supervise the children as they attended their daily lessons. As lessons resumed after mid-day meal, I circled the room continuing to observe each of the students in their skill domes as they prepared for their upcoming examinations.

With Spock home sick today, I began the process of downloading the days' work on his PADD. Grabbing the chip from his personal dome, I powered on his PADD and inserted the chip beginning the manual transfer process.

"Savek" I called, still focused on the PADD. "Can you please explain why you are not engaged in your lessons along with your fellow peers?"

"Lady Amanda" Young Savek began, out of my peripheral vision I noticed him stepping out of his dome. "I have noticed an ominous beeping coming from the room. It has caused both tinnitus and a sense of distraction; therefore, it has caused great difficulty to continue my lessons"

I turned to the young boy, "A beeping, you say?" Vulcans have extremely sensitive hearing, thus making even the faintest or sometimes non-existence sounds to humans noticeable. While I, myself, did not notice this beeping, quite a few of the children had. "Yes, a couple of you mentioned a beeping just before lessons resumed. I will notify the buildings maintenance after I have finished my task. Please return to your dome, Savek."

Once completing the manual transfer of Spock's lessons, I made my way to the back of the room. Perhaps if I got closer to this so-called beeping, I could better hear it. While I had no reason to doubt the children, there was a part of me that wondered if this was some kind of 'Vulcan prank' on the Human teacher…but, Vulcans did not play pranks, and Vulcans certainly did not lie.

I made my way to the back of the room but once I caught a glimpse of young Michael in her dome, I could not help but stop and admire her as she answered each question with such gust, and eagerness. She was standing in her dome, deeply focused on each question as they popped up on the 360-degree screens.

"What is the surface area of the graph pictured?" the computer voice asked,

"25.2 cm2" Michael answer eagerly.

"Correct."

I could not help but smile feeling proud of our young ward. She had been in our care for three years now and with each passing week she continued to surprise me with her growth and ability to adapt to the Vulcan culture.

A couple of months ago, she insisted on cutting her hair every six weeks to match Spock's, instead of waiting until the last minute to grow it out as much as she could. She had been taking extra lessons learning Vulcan and has even insisted on reading the Teaching of Surak.

While I knew my husband was pleased, I could not help but feel sad. With each week, I could see more and more of her humanity slipping away right before my eyes, while I wanted nothing more than to force every bit of her humanity to remain intact, I knew if I pushed her, she would resist. I had to watch and say nothing, no matter how painful it was for me.

When her eyes caught mine, I was pulled away from my thoughts. I forced my forming smile into the smallest one I could manage. She used to always smile all the time, but now she simply managed a nod with a stoic expression and went back to her lessons. I continued about the room until I caught the eye of my assistant T'Mara.

"Hello, T'Mara." I greeted, "Spock's work for today is being downloaded to his PADD. Please give it to Ambassador Sarek as soon as its finished."

"Very well, Madam. The Ambassador wished me to inform you that he is scheduled to leave for his conference with the Andorian Ambassador in 37 minutes." She explained, taking the PADD.

"Thank you for the reminder, T'Mara."

We made our way to the middle of the room, where she began to brief me on my schedule for the day.

"Yes, Ambassador Sovol informed me that he requested my attendance for a brief consultation concerning the children's education." As she turned to walk away, I caught the back of young Savek and suddenly remembered the 'ominous beeping' mentioned.

"T'Mara," I called, "Could you please contact whoever oversees the building maintenance that two of the children informed me that they noticed a strange noise coming from the back of the room."

"A noise, madam?" Her voice tinged with inquiry.

"Yes," I motioned for her to follow me. "Young Savek and T'Sera explained that it was a low beep-"

A loud bang and a strong heated force forced my body back. I felt myself slam hard against the wall as a huge wave of overwhelming heat overcame me. When I opened my eyes, I saw black and orange. Fire. Hot orange fire. As my eyes adjusted to the sight before me, I noticed my hand that was just front of my face was covered in something black… and red. As I tried to move it, it began to burn.

I tried to move but was suddenly stopped by pain. Intense pain that surged through my body. My back, both hands and my face. I managed to roll myself onto my side before a familiar pain shot through both sides of my body and chest.

I yelped in pain before rolling back onto my back. I had broken my ribs enough times in my adult life to know what it felt like and I knew as I forced myself back onto my back that more than one of my ribs were broken.

Turning my head to the side, the sight of children rushing out of their domes filled me with a sense of relief, but when I arched my neck to look up, where the back of the room was, I couldn't see any children… or the tops of skill domes.

Vulcan's were taught at an early age not to display any sense of fear, and this was no exception. I couldn't hear any screaming children, just the fire roaring and the glitching of the broken forcefields around the damaged domes.

"Michael!" I tried to call, but a hoarse whisper came out of my mouth. Inhaling hurt. Speaking was even worse, but I had to get up. I had to get to her. I had to. "Michael!" I forced again, but still only a hoarse whisper.

Painfully rolling myself back onto my stomach, I moved to bend my knees underneath me, attempting to crawl to her, but the pain stopped me from progressing any further. As I laid there, it began to dawn on me I couldn't move, and I couldn't get to her.

Propping myself onto my left elbow, I dug my hand into the ground and began to pull my broken body to the back of the room. I was not going to give up.

"Amanda!" I heard. "Amanda!"

I felt hands wrap around my shoulders. They were Sarek's. I yelped at the pain his touch caused.

"Can you move?" He asked, his voice sounding more like a whisper in a sea of chaos.

"Michael!" I moaned; my eyes clenched shut from pain, "Mick-"

"Can you move?" Sarek repeated. With the pain now becoming unbearable, I managed to shake my head. Fighting through the pain, I forced the words out of my mouth "Michael, she's-here. Get her- Please- Get her out-"

His arms wrapped around my back and under my legs and lifted me off the ground,

"No, Sar-"

With each step Sarek took, more pain shot through my body. My eyes clenched shut as my head lay against his shoulder. It didn't take long for the pain to render me exhausted and with each inhaled of thick black ash breathing became more of a struggle.

"Sarek" I gasped. "Sar-

_Sarek_ I begged telepathically, too exhausted and in pain to continue speaking. _Michael is our responsibility. If anything happens to her_ – I opened my eyes to more black ash, and the outline of Sarek's face looking down at me as he walked. _Please. Save her._

The ash and orange fire began to dissipate from view and a beautiful white light appeared.

As I began to inhale more fresh bits of air amongst of ash, sleep began to overwhelm me. When I had just begun to think that I was dying, something was placed over my mouth and a surge of fresh air ran down my throat and into my lungs. I was placed down on something soft and the last thing I remember before everything turned black was Sarek's voice through our bond.

_I will get her, Amanda. I promise._

* * *

**Shi'Kahr University Hospital. 19:07.**

I opened my eyes. Dull pain creeped into my back, as I began to take in my surrounding. White walls, white sheets. The smell of disinfectant. Beeping. Hospital.

To my right, I was relieved to see my unharmed husband speaking to the female doctor who was looking down at her PADD. Her words seemed blurred at first to my ears, but I soon realized that she was explaining my injuries.

"Due to your wife's proximity to the explosion, she has broken four ribs and bruised both of kidneys and has a minor fracture of the hip. She has also developed second degree burns to her hands and cheeks."

"I see" I heard Sarek respond. "Will she survive?"

"Yes, Ambassador Sarek. She will survive."

"And what of my ward, Michael Burnham?"

"Michael Burnham is still under heavy medical sedation. She has sustained third degree burns on her face and hands, bruised both of her kidneys, broken four of her ribs and has sustained a fractured skull."

"What is her prognosis?"

"It is expected that she will survive."

"Michael," I whispered, clearing my throat of phlegm. My throat was dry and sore.

"Michael is alive." Sarek responded as he made his way to the hide of my bed "She is in the children's ward and has been under heavy sedation by the medical professions for 48 hours, as well as yourself."

A small sigh of relief escaped my lungs and relief overwhelmed me, like a wave of cold water amid a hot Vulcan summer.

"I've been asleep for... two days?" I asked,

"Yes, Lady Amanda." The doctor walked up to the opposite side of my bed. I turned my head to face her, flinching at the pain it caused. She explained that due to my injuries it was considered wise by the emergency care doctors to place me in a medically induced coma until my burns were treated and my fractured skull could heal.

I was only half listening. There was only one thing on my mind… one person, and I needed to see her.

"Michael." I cleared my throat only to stop seconds later, flinching at the pain it caused in my ribs. "I need to see her..."

I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to be with her. I _needed_ to see her, I _needed_ to be with her. Love and protection at the mere mention of her name overwhelmed me. I needed to hold her in my arms, I needed to tell her that everything would be alright, and I was willing to say anything to be with her.

"Lady Amanda," The doctor inched closer "Although the worst of your injuries have healed, given your multiple broken ribs and bruised kidneys, I must insist you stay in bed."

Fighting through the pain moving caused, I propped myself onto my elbows explaining as I grab the blanket covering my legs. "She- She is my daughter, Doctor. She needs me. I need see her." I threw the covers over my legs.

"The doctor has insisted that you stay in bed, Amanda." Sarek grabbed the blankets and gently placed them back over my legs. "I have explained that Michael is in stable condition in the children's ward and remains under sedation."

"I need to be there when she wakes. She will be scared when she wakes up; she will want me."

I continued to fight, insisted, and even begged. After thirty minutes, the doctor brought in a wheelchair and gave her permission for me to see Michael. With some assistance from Sarek, I stood to my feet immediately greeted with a sharp, but dull pain in my left hip. I lowered myself in the wheelchair.

"Her heartrate must be kept below 160 beats per minute. If her heartrate elevates, she must be brought back to her room."

"Thank you, Doctor." I heard Sarek say and with him trailing by my side, we began the journey across the hospital grounds to the children's ward with the doctor pushing the old fashioned wheelchair through the slightly busy corridor.

Details of the event began to swirl in my head. The children. The heat. The pain. While I didn't even want to think of what happened to the children, I had to know. Reaching out to Sarek through our bond, I drew in a slow breath and forced myself to ask:

_How many children died?_ Even just thinking the dreaded question brought tears to my eyes.

_Fifteen._ He answered.

_T'Mara? She was with me when… it happened._

_T'Mara died two hours ago from her injuries._ He explained.

Died. T'Mara. Died? My heart dropped with shock. An uncomfortable warmth filled my body. T'Mara had been my assistant since Sarek and I were married and first relocated to Vulcan ten years ago. While rude and off-putting like most Vulcans seem at first, over time I considered her a friend.

She had just married… to Sarek's assistant. I remembered how they looked on their wedding day… and while true to the Vulcan nature and never showing emotion. I could sense that they were happy and in love. How could they not be? It is logical to marry the one you love. Suddenly, I felt guilty.

We rounded a corner and were headed straight towards a room guarded by two Vulcans. The doctor drew the curtain and, on the bed, laid a peaceful Michael in a white hospital gown with a white crisp blanket covered up to her waist.

As she listed off each injury, I felt the tears well into my eyes. I did not believe her at first. I couldn't fathom how a girl so little could survive this with her injuries, but perhaps what hurt the most was seeing her like this, and knowing I couldn't touch her hands, or her little fingers that poked out from the white bandages.

"The healers have begun the process of bringing her from her medical induced coma. She is expected to continue sleeping for a few more hours." Sarek explained.

With shaky hands I reached up and caressed her arm gently as I attempted to swallow my tears and hide the fear and pain in my voice. She could hear me. I knew she could, and she should not hear me sad, scared, in pain, or upset.

"I'm here, darling." I said softly. "I'm here Michael. I'm not going anywhere until you wake up. I promise."

Sarek was called away when Ambassador Sovol came by to check on the other children being cared for at the hospital.I sat there and caressed her arm for what seemed like hours while he was gone. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation from the hospital room. The surviving children of the bombing have sustained mostly minor injuries, none are expected to suffer any lasting effects.

"I understand that my one of my assistant's son was in the learning center the time of the bombing..."

Savek, young Savek. Please, dont say it. Please dont-

"Savek passed away from his injuries twenty-two minutes ago." Ambassador Sovol explained.

Silent tears fell from my eyes, as I continued to watch Michael as she slept. Savek, T'Sera…. I thought of the lives they would never have. The lives that they could have had as I continued to caress Michael's arm throughout the night. Young Savek took after his father with his skills in Mathematics, and T'Sera wanted to become a doctor.

I became overwhelm with guilt. If I didn't stop to observe Michael, if I wasn't lost in my thoughts, if I had alerted someone sooner… perhaps I would have gotten them out in time.

Soon my own need for sleep began to cloud my vision. Laying my head on the bed by her arm, I fell asleep.

-O-O-O-

"Amanda."

I jolted awake at my name. Looking up, I saw Sarek had returned and took his seat back beside me. I slowly ushered my stiff and aching body up and upon seeing that Michael was still sleeping I uttered a small frustrated sigh.

"I know Ambassador Sovol told you." I turned to him, "What happened?" Although, I already knew the answer.

"It has been discovered that a fanatic placed a bomb in the learning center-"

"To kill our children." I continued, hearing the coldness in my voice. He said nothing.

"Michael is not our child, Amanda." He said after a while "She is our ward, appointed under our care by the Vulcan government until she reaches of age."

I felt anger creep inside me, the beeping on my own monitor on the side of my chair began to speed up. I took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to silence the rapid beeping machine. "She may not biologically ours, but she is our daughter."

We sat, watched, and waited in silence. Sat, watched, and waited some more. As the hours passed, with still no improvement I reached out to Sarek through our bond… for comfort. For calm. For peace. During stressful times, it brought comfort just to feel him, his presence, just near my conscious. It felt the same as him long stroking my shoulder, a hug, or even a finger embrace.

Within his presence in my mind. Deep within him. I felt something different. Our souls were intertwined since our bonding ceremony ten years before. He knew almost every crevice of my soul, and I, his. His soul felt different, it is something I cannot explain.

"Your katra?" I whispered, turning to him.

"I did what had to be done." he said simply.

I reached my other hand out, finding his leg I caressed his leg gently, a small smile grazed my lip. Through our bond, he shared a memory. His memory.

_Sarek was running back into the burning room._

_"Michael!" He yelled, "Michael!"_

_He burst into her dome, where the girl lay flat on the ground, and through Sarek I could not hear the thumping of a heartbeat that was so obviously heard by the well-tuned Vulcan ear. There was fear, a tinge of sadness and then his hand made his way to Michael's burnt and lifeless face._

_"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts… Come back to me."_

_She gasped._

I was pulled back to reality.

I turned my attention back to Michael. With an overwhelming surge of love coursing through my heart, I felt as if I would explode. So much love. And such a need to protect her. The words came out before I could even process them,

"I want us to adopt her."

He was silent for a while, I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by his words that seemed to cut through my chest like a knife; "We are not her parents, Amanda. We are her Guardians; we have the legal authority to care for her personal and property interests until she reaches an age of maturity."

My heartrate monitor began to beep quickly again. I drew in another slow and controlled breath and continued to stroke her arm as Sarek continued.

"The definition of a parent is one that begets or brings forth a child-"

"Another definition of a parent according the Webster's dictionary approved by the Federation is a person who brings up or cares for another, haven't we been doing that for two years, four months, and two days now?" I snapped back, cringing at the pain the stern statement caused.

I took several sharp deep breaths before sighing sadly and lowered my voice into a whisper, the last thing Michael needed to hear was me upset. Wiping my eyes gently from developing tears, I felt my heart break at the thought of losing her. To anyone. To anything.

Feeling him poke at my consciousness, I lowered my mental wall and let him into my emotions, my thoughts, my fears, and pain.

Perhaps it was my injuries making me feel this way, perhaps it was the events of the day, but one thing was certain as I continue to observe the eight-year-old girl in the hospital bed. I loved her. I loved her as I love Spock, and I could not imagine our lives without her in it.

She did not have parents. She needed parents, someone to call mother and father if she wished to in the future. A place to call home when times become hard. I wanted that to be with us.

"I want us to be her parents, Sarek." I explained softly, "You don't have to be a parent only by giving birth to the child, you can be a parent by loving, caring, nurturing, and protecting" My voice broke with tears, "Aren't we doing that now?"

Something small and light brushed against my hand, I turned to see the Michael's fingers brushing gently against the bandages on my hand. Her eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Hello there, darling." I smiled, moving closer to her. She tried to move, but she shuddered in pain. "Try not to move, honey. You have been through a lot today."

She moved her lips to speak but recoiled from the pain. Noticing how dry and cracked her lips were, I took the cup of water on her bedstand and fought to hide my own pain as I held the cup up to her mouth.

"Slowly, now." I encouraged softly. She took a few eager gulps of water before relaxing exhaustedly back in the pillows in pain.

"my… thro- my- "

"The doctor said that your throat will be very sore for a while, but you're going to be okay." I smiled, continuing to caress her arm.

I drew in a breath, braving to ask the question I feared most:

"Do you remember who we are?" I asked, continuing to caress her arm gently.

Having been medically dead for three minutes, I knew enough to be aware of the significant damage lack of oxygen could cause. The five seconds it took her to nod seemed like an eternity. She arched her neck slightly, swallowed hard, and said gently,

"Mother… Father."

_~The End~_


End file.
